


Nights in White Satin

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: It was yet another night where Garak had invited himself into Julian’s quarters far past any respectable hour. Not that Garak ever had any respectable intentions when the dear Doctor was involved.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 95





	Nights in White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues. It’s got some garashir vibes to it but tbh would probably be better suited to a much longer and more dramatically passionate fic than this. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Not beta’d.

Julian leaned into Garak, back to chest, and sighed, letting his legs splay wider. He could feel a sharp smile along one shoulder through the fabric of his shirt and a gentle kiss placed there.

Garak ran careful hands up Julian's legs. From knee to inner thigh and up farther still, letting nails drag over the surface of his sleep trousers. 

The contact was maddening.

It was yet another night where Garak had invited himself into Julian’s quarters far past any respectable hour. Not that Garak ever had any respectable intentions when the dear Doctor was involved.

Julian had already been feeling swollen in his sleep trousers when his uninvited (but not unwelcome) guest had arrived, awakening him from a dreamy vision of a Cardassian with wandering hands to a real one. 

Julian moaned openly, feeling no shame or need to hide it.

Finally, Garak took mercy on him and pushed the waistband down to free his cock. He took him in hand, stroking languorously and sliding the foreskin down with a thumb. 

Julian bit his lip and let his head flop back onto a shoulder.

Garak's other hand rested on his lower belly, stroking the delicate skin there before trailing fingers down under his band to cup his balls, middle finger reaching back to tickle his perineum.

Hot breath whispered along Julian’s ear as Garak leaned in to press gentle kisses along his neck

The build was slow and gradual, luxurious, leaving Julian squirming in Garak's arms until finally he found his release, spending into Garak's hand while sweet nothings were whispered into his ear.

He let himself rest for several minutes. Nothing but slow breathing and kisses into his hair and a gentle wipe along his nethers before tucking him back into his pants. 

Julian felt exhausted. He wasn’t sure he’d even completely woken in the first place but now the waves of sleep were working to drag him down again. He had to fight desperately not to be pulled under.

Finally, he made himself turn around, intending to pay back the attentions by taking Garak into his mouth. He could already feel a hard wetness having soaked through where they were pressed together.

But he was thwarted by arms around his chest that pulled him back into place.

“Garak? Let me...”

A scaled nose brushed his ear and a soothing voice whispered into it, “Shh. Goodnight, my dear.”

Julian was too boneless to fight any longer, and he let himself drift off in Garak’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I can write kinda soft things (but only if it's also smut apparently.)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and conversation are always treasured!


End file.
